walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom MacDougall
Tom Coyne MacDougall graduated from Westborough High School in 1988 and went on to attend Syracuse University where he earned a Bachelor of Science degree from the School of Management with a concentration in the music industry. While at Syracuse, McDougall dabbled in guitar and piano but found himself more interested in the creation of music than the playing of it. He worked as a disc jockey and met people in the ‘music business’ who steered him toward a career in film. After graduation, McDougall moved to Los Angeles and was hired by the Walt Disney Company to work as department clerk. In the years that followed, he has taken on jobs as an assistant, coordinator, manager, director, vice president, senior vice president and now executive vice president. He has worked on every Disney movie since “The Lion King” and every Pixar movie since “Toy Story.” As senior vice president of music, McDougall supervises all musical elements of Disney’s and Pixar’s animated features as well as the Mouse House’s shorts program and other ancillary projects. “My job is to make movies better with music,” he said, adding, “My roster is in essence the entire world.” While McDougall has worked on scores of movies, his favorite music project has been “Wreck-It Ralph” because, he said, it was diverse and had a lot of fun musical components. “I’ve had the great fortune to work with many amazing artists, some who I’ve kept in touch with beyond the projects,” McDougall said. “Among them are Mumford & Sons, Skrillex, Fall Out Boy and Zooey Deschanel. My favorite artists to work with are Bobby and Kristen Lopez who, ironically, are the Oscar-winning songwriting team from ‘Frozen.’” In early December McDougall learned that he had been nominated for a Grammy for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media for “Frozen.” Competing with “Frozen” for the Grammy were “American Hustle,” “Get On Up,” “Guardians of the Galaxy” and “The Wolf of Wall Street.” On Feb. 8, at the 57th annual Grammy Awards Premiere Ceremony in Los Angeles, McDougall, with his wife Grace and children Joseph (11) and Paige (6) by his side, won his first Grammy for “Frozen.” “It was my first time ever being nominated,” McDougall said. “I am trained to fight for my artists to win the Grammys, so this was different for me. Winning was absolutely amazing.” McDougall’s latest project is “Frozen Fever,” a short film which comes out ahead of the live-action remake of “Cinderella.” Films on the horizon include “Inside Out” (Pixar), which will be released June 19, and “The Good Dinosaur” (Pixar), which will be released Nov. 25. “Zootopia” (Disney) will be released March 4, 2016. McDougall is currently working on films that will not be released until 2020 which, he said, is “pretty good job security!” Filmography * (1997) - Hercules (Music production coordinator) * (1998) - Mulan (Music production coordinator) * (1998) - A Bug's Life (Music production manger) * (1999) - Tarzan (Music production manger) * (1999) - Toy Story 2 (Music production manger) * (2000) - Dinosaur (Music production manger) * (2000) - The Emperor's New Groove (Music production manger) * (2001) - Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Music production manger) * (2001) - Monsters, Inc. (Music supervisor) * (2002) - Lilo and Stitch (Music production supervisor) * (2002) - Treasure Planet (Music production supervisor) * (2003) - Finding Nemo (Music production supervisor) * (2003) - Brother Bear (Music production supervisor) * (2004) - Home on the Range (Music production supervisor) * (2004) - The Incredibles (Music production supervisor) * (2006) - Cars (music supervisor) * (2007) - Meet the Robinsons (Music supervisor) * (2007) - Ratatouille (Music supervisor) * (2007) - Enchanted (Music supervisor) * (2008) - WALL-E (Music supervisor) * (2008) - Bolt (Music supervisor) * (2009) - Up (Music supervisor) * (2009) - The Princess and the Frog (Music supervisor) * (2010) - Toy Story 3 (Music supervisor) * (2010) - Tangled (Music supervisor) * (2011) - Gnomeo & Juliet (Music supervisor) * (2011) - Cars 2 (Music supervisor) * (2011) - Winnie the Pooh (Music supervisor) * (2012) - Brave (Music supervisor) * (2012) - Wreck-It Ralph (Music supervisor) * (2013) - Monsters University (Music supervisor) * (2013) - Frozen (Music supervisor) * (2014) - Big Hero 6 (Music supervisor) * (2015) - Frozen Fever (Music supervisor) * (2015) - Inside Out (Music supervisor) * (2015) - The Good Dinosaur (Music supervisor) * (2016) - Zootopia (Music supervisor) * (2016) - Finding Dory (Music supervisor) * (2016) - Moana (Executive music producer) * (2017) - Cars 3 (Executive music producer) * (2017) - Coco (Executive music producer) * (2017) - Olaf's Frozen Adventure (Executive music producer) * (2018) - Bao (Short) (Executive music producer) * (2018) - Incredibles 2 (Executive music producer) * (2018) - Ralph Breaks the Internet (Executive music producer) * (2019) - Toy Story 4 (Executive music producer) * (2019) - Frozen II (Executive music producer) Trivia *Grammy Award® winning Music Producer and Oscar winner for Best Original Score for Up (2009) *Oversees all aspects of music - score, songs, and soundtracks for all animated features and short films produced by Walt Disney and Pixar Animation Studios *Tom works directly with the filmmakers to select the composers, songwriters and performers is the music producer for these projects and the corresponding soundtrack album *Tom's Music Supervisor credits include: Cars 2, Tangled, the Toy Story trilogy, Up, WALL-E, The Princess and the Frog, Ratatouille, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo *Tom has worked with such renowned composers as Alan Menken, Jerry Goldsmith, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman, Danny Elfman, Patrick Doyle, James Newton Howard, and more, as well as popular songwriters and performers such as Robert Lopez, Randy Newman, Phil Collins, Shakira, Sting, Peter Gabriel, Stevie Wonder, Mumford & Sons and John Mayer! *Tom also has Oscar Nominations for The Hunchback of Notre Dame, A Bug's Life, Mulan, Monsters, Inc. and WALL-E Category:People Category:Males Category:Songwriters Category:Music Producers Category:Music Production Managers Category:Music Supervisors Category:Music Coordinators Category:Fantasia (franchise) Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Dinosaur Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Frozen II